In Another World
by ttalgibit
Summary: Menulis sebuah diary mungkin adalah ide terburuk di dalam otak Kris, tapi toh ujung-ujungnya Tao tidak keberatan untuk menulisnya. "Di kehidupan lain, mungkin aku pantas untukmu." (*) EXO, Yaoi, AU, One-shot.


**In The Next World**

Pairing(s): Found out yourself

Genre: Romance.

A/N: ini khusus buat ulang tahun Tao tanggal 2 Mei #HappyZiTaoDay :D Please enjoy and mind to RnR? *bows*

* * *

.

20 April 2013

Dear diary,

…

Ew.. Apakah aku harus menulis seperti itu? Yang benar saja, ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada! Apa sih yang ada di otak si brengsek Kris-ge saat datang membawa sebuah buku berwarna pink? PINK! Dan covernya HELLO KITTY! Aku hampir saja tersedak susu strawberry-ku karena tertawa. Tapi kemudian dia berkata buku itu untukku.

Aku kan bukan anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta lalu menuangkan perasaan blablabla dalam sebuah diary.

Jangan bilang setelah ini dia akan minta kami bertukar-tukaran diary, ew (memikirkannya saja membuat aku merinding).

Awalnya aku menolak tapi Kris-ge memaksaku (dengan mengancam akan membuang semua koleksi Gucci-ku. Dia memang iblis dalam tubuh manusia, entah bagaimana dia bisa terlahir sebagai sepupuku) lagipula aku juga tidak tega membuangnya saat melihat cover-nya— HelloKittycukupimutkoktapitidakseimutpandasih—

Yah, itulah buku yang sedang aku tulis sekarang. Aku bersikeras menyebutnya jurnal— bukan diary— dan tentu saja tidak ada kata-kata 'Dear diary' di setiap awal paragraf, ew.

Dan yeah, ini adalah jurnal yang akan aku tulis sejak aku masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Seperti yang kita lihat di film-film, rumah sakit adalah tempat menyeramkan dengan dokter dan suster berbaju putih yang membawa suntikan (bukan berarti aku takut disuntik, aku jauh lebih takut pada hantu, yah berdoa saja tidak ada hantu di rumah sakit ini).

Sepertinya film-film itu bohong, asal tahu saja dokter-dokter disini masih muda, suster-susternya juga sangat cantik dan seksi. Saat mengantarku ke rumah sakit hari ini saja Kris-ge sempat menggoda salah satu suster (kalau tidak salah namanya SooYoung-jie) dan membuatku sangat malu, hampir saja aku melemparnya keluar dari jendela.

Dan oh iya, dokter yang menanganiku bernama Luhan, dilihat dari wajahnya sih masih sangat muda tapi jangan salah— dia tidak semuda seperti yang terlihat, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-25. Dan sepertinya dia cukup populer disini, suster dan para pasien memberinya banyak hadiah. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi dokter favoritku, karena dia orang China sama sepertiku haha :D bukannya aku tidak suka orang korea atau apa tapi aku tidak pandai berbahasa korea jadi aku butuh seseorang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang sama denganku.

Tentang kamarku— kamarku besar dan ada jendela besar disamping tempat tidurku, memang sih bau obat-obatan tapi tidak seburuk penggambaran di film-film kok. Oh iya, tempat tidur di sebelahku kosong, jadi rasanya seperti punya kamar tidur pribadi seperti di rumah (artinya aku bebas mendengarkan musik dengan volume besar :D yay) dan kamar mandinya cukup bagus, cerminnya besar (Terimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang strategis untuk ber-selca).

Yah berharap saja Kris-ge tidak datang mengunjungiku setiap hari— yang dia lakukan hanya membuatku malu. Entah mengapa sepertinya dia senang sekali mengerjaiku.

-Tao-

.

21 April 2013

Hari ini aku berkenalan dengan beberapa suster, ada Taeyeon-jie, Tifanny-jie, dan Soohyun-jie yang super cantik— rasanya aku akan betah di rumah sakit ini.

Lalu tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depan mesin minuman, bajunya jadi basah terkena susu strawberry-ku (sayang sekali padahal baru kuminum seteguk). Dia lebih pendek dariku jadi aku tidak melihatnya saat berbalik. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, syukurlah dia orang yang baik. Kami berkenalan lalu dia membelikanku susu strawberry yang baru, namanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukan seorang dokter— apalagi suster— dia bilang dia adalah seorang sukarelawan, entahlah aku juga kurang tahu, tapi kesimpulan dari apa yang dia ceritakan, dia bersama satu orang temannya datang ke rumah sakit, panti asuhan, panti jompo dan tempat-tempat semacam itu untuk menghibur pasien, anak-anak, dan orangtua. Keren sekali bukan? (dia bukan hanya baik tapi baiiiiik sekali)

Aku sangat suka pada Baekhyun, dia bilang namaku bagus (Kris-ge dan yang lainnya selalu menghina namaku, menyamakan namaku dengan buah persik, memang sih hampir mirip T_T)

Pokoknya aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

-Tao-

.

22 April 2013

Hari ini Baekhyun datang lagi membawakanku susu strawberry ^^ ah, dia juga datang membawa temannya, namanya Chanyeol, dia tinggi seperti tiang (jadi ingat pada Kris-ge, kemana saja dia, tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi T_T jahat sekali).

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, aku rasa tidak akan melupakan wajahnya— maksudku, lihat saja giginya (senyumnya sedikit menyeramkan sih).

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak seumuran denganku, usianya sudah 23 tahun, sungguh tidak kusangka. Tadi aku memanggil mereka 'Oppa'— mereka langsung tertawa, rupanya hanya anak perempuan yang memanggil laki-laki yang lebih tua dengan sebutan 'Oppa' (aku kan tidak tahu, aku hanya menontonnya di drama) jadi sekarang aku akan memanggil mereka Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung.

Mereka bernyanyi untukku, Chanyeol-hyung sangat keren dengan gitarnya dan suara Baekhyun-hyung sangat enak didengar. Mereka juga mengajari menulis beberapa bahasa korea.

Oh iya, kalau dilihat-lihat Baekhyun-hyung itu tampan juga ya (Haha, aku mulai terliihat seperti anak perempuan).

Aku harap mereka datang lagi, dan juga Kris-ge. (aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku rindu padanya).

-Tao-

.

23 April 2013

Hari ini Baekhyun-hyung datang sendiri, tidak lupa membawa susu strawberry. Aku bilang padanya kalau dia memberiku susu strawberry terus aku bisa kena diabetes, tapi dia malah bilang sebelum aku terkena diabetes uangnya akan habis duluan -_- sial, memangnya aku minum sebanyak apa?

Hari ini dia mengajariku lagi, rasanya tidak enak kan jika aku tidak meberikan dia imbalan (dia kan juga sudah membawakan aku susu strawberry) jadi aku memberikannya kalung jam pasir kesukaanku.

Tidak ada istimewanya sih kalung itu, bandulnya hanya jam pasir yang pasirnya aku keluarkan.

Baekhyun-hyung bertanya mengapa jam pasirnya kosong— aku sendiri juga tidak tahu— jadi kujawab saja karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara aku bisa menghentikan waktu (aku memang jenius haha :D)

Baekhyun-hyung bilang, menghentikan waktu bukan berarti kita bisa menghindari kenyataan.

Kurasa itu benar.

P.S. Si brengsek Kris-ge belum juga menjengukku T_T

P.P.S. Lihat saja nanti jika dia datang kemari, aku akan benar-benar melemparnya dari jendela.

-Tao-

.

24 April 2013

Hari ini hal yang aku takutkan terjadi, menu makan siang hari ini benar-benar tidak enak -_- rasanya bahkan lebih buruk daripada masakan Kris-ge (aku jadi rindu masakan ibuku T_T)

Hari ini Baekhyun-hyung mengajakku ke taman, repot sekali aku sampai harus menggunakan payung (bukannya aku sok biar tidak kena sinar matahari atau apa tapi akhir-akhir ini aku dilarang kontak langsung dengan sinar matahari, menyebalkan sekali.)

Oh iya, taman di rumah sakit ini sangat cantik (pokoknya suasananya romantis ), banyak bunganya, juga ada kupu-kupu. Ini tempat yang bagus untuk ber-selca, hanya saja payungnya mengganggu -_-

Baekhyun-hyung bilang aku cantik seperti kupu-kupu (iya aku juga bingung darimananya gitu, ada mirip-miripnya juga tidak)

Aku benar-benar ingin menjerit kesenangan bagaimana jika aku mulai menyukai Baekhyun-hyung?

Baekhyun-hyung itu aneh, padahal orang-orang lain (kecuali dokter, suster, kris-ge, keluargaku, dan teman-temanku) selalu memandangku seolah aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa (bukan salahku kan kalau aku terlahir dengan wajah tampan berkharisma seperti ini? :3) ditambah lagi sejak muncul ruam aneh di wajahku (gara-gara ruam ini aku harus pakai bedak dulu baru bisa bebas ber-selca) orang-orang jadi enggan mendekatiku padahal penyakitku kan tidak menular T_T tapi Baekhyun-hyung malah bilang aku cantik.

Aku kagum pada Baekhyun-hyung. Jika ada film superhero masa kini, seharusnya Baekhyun-hyung jadi tokoh utamanya.

Astaga, sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang meluapkan perasaannya dalam diary. Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek Kris-ge.

Ngomong-ngomong Kris-ge masih tidak muncul juga— mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku T_T

-Tao-

.

25 April 2013

Hari ini akhirnya Kris-ge muncul juga -_- aku benar-benar malu padanya, masalahnya ketika Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung datang mengunjungiku— dia malah seenaknya menggoda Chanyeol-hyung.

Dia juga seenaknya saja membongkar aib-aibku (yang sebagian besar disebabkan oleh dia sendiri) kepada Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung.

Awalnya aku sangat marah padanya— tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan salah satu TAS KOLEKSI MUSIM PANAS GUCCI yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan (mau tidak mau aku jadi memaafkannya).

Kris-ge terlihat sangat lelah, katanya dia sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya (aku jadi merasa bersalah pernah mengira kalau dia lupa padaku)

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lelah sekali, dadaku sesak dan kepalaku sering pusing.

Kuharap aku baik-baik saja.

-Tao-

.

26 April 2013

Hari ini saat bangun tidur aku melihat Kris-ge di langit-langit kamarku (aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin, Kris-ge memang berkelakuan seperti iblis tapi dia tidak bisa terbang) aku mengucek mataku, lalu sosok Kris-ge hilang. Mungkinkah penghuni rumah sakit ini (aku lebih memilih melihat hantu berwujud wanita berambut panjang ataupun berdarah-darah daripada yang berwujud Kris-ge yang menyebalkan itu) akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunjukkan dirinya di hadapanku?

Bagaimana jika hantu itu menginginkan Tas Gucci baruku?

Aku takut ;;A;;

Untung saja Baekhyun-hyung mau menemaniku seharian, ah, aku benar-benar suka padanya 3

Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Asdfghjkl— aku benar-benar gugup.

P.S. Jangan lupa untuk meminta Kris-ge membawakan tongkat wushu-ku untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu hantu itu benar-benar menginginkan Gucci-ku (akhir-akhir ini aku sering lupa).

-Tao-

.

27 April 2013

Hari ini menu makanannya banyak sayur hijaunya, aku tidak suka— Tapi Baekhyun-hyung bilang karena kami sama-sama ber-ziodiak Taurus seharusnya aku suka makan sayur, kan kerbau makannya rumput TuT (aku tahu lelucon Baekhyun-hyung tidak lucu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena dia tulus?)

Nyeri di dada dan sakit kepalaku belum kunjung berhenti, hanya saja terkadang terasa lebih baik setelah minum obat T_T

Tadi aku berkonsultasi dengan dokter Luhan, katanya kemungkinan besar aku mengalami halusinasi. Penderita lupus sepertiku memang terkadang mengalami halusinasi.

Jadi tidak ada hantu! GUCCI-KU AMAN! Yay ^^

Kata dokter Luhan bisa saja aku mengalami demam, kesulitan berpikir, mudah lupa, sakit perut, tegang, nyeri di dada, sakit kepala, sakit sendi, pembengkakan, mudah kedinginan, jari-jari membiru, serangan jantung bahkan stroke—

Dan yang paling parah RAMBUT RONTOK.

.

AKU TIDAK MAU BOTAK! ;A;

Apa jadinya wajah tampanku ini jika aku botak? Pokoknya tidak bisa!

.

Oh ya, ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun-hyung, tadi saat dokter Luhan datang memeriksaku, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya tegang. Hmm… Mungkin dia juga sama sepertiku, kaget saat melihat dokter Luhan. Dia memang masih muda sih— sampai-sampai saat aku pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit ini Kris-ge sempat bertanya apakah dokter Luhan benar-benar seorang dokter, dia bahkan memaksa dokter Luhan memperlihatkan ijazah dan izin praktiknya -_- benar-benar deh iblis satu itu, ada saja tingkahnya yang membuatku malu.

Malam dingin sekali T_T tubuhku sudah benar-benar usang, ini kan sudah awal musim panas.

-Tao-

.

28 April 2013

Hari ini hari minggu, Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung membawakan aku cake

Cake-nya enak sekali, aku dengar mereka membelinya di café milik salah satu teman mereka (kalau tidak salah namanya EXO café, aku harus meminta Kris-ge membelikan aku cake disana kapan-kapan).

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Baekhyun-hyung terlihat murung hari ini T_T aku jadi ikut sedih.

Aku ingin sekali menghibur Baekhyun-hyung, aku akan melakukan apa saja, yang penting Baekhyun-hyung bisa tersenyum lagi.

-Tao-

.

29 April 2013

Hari ini aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun-hyung dan dokter Luhan saat aku berjalan-jalan di koridor.

Ternyata mereka dulu pernah berpacaran.

Hatiku rasanya sakit.

Aku dengar semuanya— Ya Tuhan, dokter Luhan mengajak Baekhyun-hyung berbaikan, tapi Baekhyun-hyung menolak.

Aku tahu, mereka masih saling mencintai.

Tapi apa aku egois kalau aku tidak ingin mereka pacaran lagi? Aku ingin Baekhyun-hyung mencintaiku.

Kenapa aku harus tahu sekarang saat aku benar-benar mencintainya?

-Tao-

.

30 April 2013

Hari ini Baekhyun-hyung datang mengunjungiku, katanya pohon sakura tahun ini mekar terlambat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku jadi ingin melihat pohon sakura.

Aku suka pohon sakura.

Hari ini Baekhyun-hyung juga murung, aku benci melihat senyumnya yang terpaksa seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak berguna ya? Untuk menghiburnya saja aku tidak sanggup, padahal dia selalu menghiburku.

Hari ini aku berhalusinasi lagi—

Baekhyun-hyung dan dokter Luhan.

Aku benci sekali, kenapa aku harus berhalusinasi tentang mereka? Aku cemburu melihat mereka, padahal itu semua hanya halusinasi.

Aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kenyataan mana yang halusinasi, apakah aku akan menjadi gila? Aku bahkan melupakan setengah dari semua yang aku tulis di buku ini, jika tidak membaca ulang buku ini aku mungkin akan benar-benar melupakannya.

Aku tidak mau seperti ini.

-Tao-

.

1 April 2013

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Tadi saat Baekhyun-hyung kemari aku memaksanya mengajakku kencan besok. Tenang saja, aku akan membuat dia senang lagi.

Kencan sambil melihat pohon sakura.

Bukankah itu romantis?

Aku juga sudah membereskan masalah dokter Luhan. Aku yakin kencan besok pasti akan berjalan lancar sesuai dengan rencanaku.

Tidak apa-apa aku egois sedikit, lagipula ini semua akan segera berakhir.

-Tao-

.

2 Mei 2013

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20 yay ^^

Aku sangat senang bisa terlahir di dunia ini, menjadi anak dari kedua orangtuaku (terimakasih sudah melahirkan anak tampan rupawan, setia kawan, dan merupakan lelaki idaman yang tak terkalahkan :3 *bbuing bbuing*) dan juga punya sepupu iblis seperti Kris-ge. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian 3

Bisa bertemu teman-teman baik, terimakasih sudah jadi temanku :')

Walau akhirnya ulang tahunku aku habiskan di rumah sakit tapi suster dan dokter disini sangat baik.

Chanyeol-hyung dan dokter Luhan (Kalian tidak tahu betapa aku mengagumi kalian TuT padahal kita baru bertemu).

Koleksi Gucci kesayanganku, aku sangat mencintai kalian baby 3

Koleksi selca-ku yang luar biasa tampan dari segala sudut (bahkan setelah dilihat-diraba-diterawang).

Dan terakhir untuk penghibur hari-hariku, superhero-ku(?) tokoh utama dalam film favoritku (yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diliris)

Baekhyun-hyung, aku mencintaimu— saranghae, I love you, wo ai ni, apapun itu— tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padamu.

Baekhyun-hyung, apa hyung ingat waktu hyung pernah mengatakan aku cantik seperti kupu-kupu?

Menurutku justru Baekhyun-hyung yang pantas menjadi kupu-kupu, begitu cantik, memberikan kebahagiaan bagi yang melihat hyung— dan yang terakhir bisa terbang bebas.

Aku bukan kupu-kupu, kenyataannya aku adalah bunga— yang harus menunggu di suatu tempat, mengagumi dan menanti Baekhyun-hyung datang kepadaku— lalu suatu saat akan layu.

Tapi jalan Baekhyun-hyung masih panjang, kupu-kupu seperti hyung akan menemukan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan bunga-bunga yang jauh lebih indah— hingga kemudian mati bersama satu bunga yang paling cantik.

Aku hanya ingin hyung bahagia, maafkan keegoisanku (hyung bisa berterimakasih padaku nanti, haha :D).

Aku tidak ingin orang yang aku cintai menangis, aku tidak ingin diingat jika hanya membuat orang yang aku cintai terluka.

Aku tidak ingin melupakan kalian, aku juga tidak ingin lupa bahwa aku pernah mencintai seseorang— mencintai Baekhyun-hyung.

Bukankah melupakan seseorang yang tidak ingin kita lupakan sama saja dengan mati?

Karena itu aku tidak menyesal, tidak akan pernah.

Kumohon maafkan aku karena aku sangat bahagia XD

P.S. dear dokter Luhan (atau boleh kupanggil Luhan-ge?) tolong jaga Baekhyun-hyung, jika Luhan-ge berani membuatnya menangis aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.

P.P.S. dear Baekhyun-hyung 3 sekali lagi, saranghae— Hmm, siapa tahu di kehidupan lain, mungkin aku pantas untukmu ;)

-Yang paling tampan dan tak terkalahkan, Huang Zi Tao-

.

.

.

Tao menutup jurnalnya lalu meletakkannya di sebelah bantalnya. Tao ber-selca beberapa kali, tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya. Tao juga tidak lupa merapikan tempat tidurnya— sebelum membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang diambilnya secara diam-diam.

Tao membuka tutupnya— menuangkannya dalam genggamannya, lalu memasukkan butiran-butiran tersebut ke dalam mulutnya— menelan semuanya.

Dia membuang botol kosongnya kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya— tidak lupa merapikan rambutnya, dan mengatur tangannya di atas dada.

Tao menunggu hingga tubuhnya terasa ringan dan matanya terasa berat.

"Baekhyun-hyung— saranghae," Tao tersenyum.

Tao memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan— tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup kembali jurnal Tao yang sudah berkali-kali dibacanya. Kertasnya sudah kumal dan terdapat bekas air mata disana-sini.

Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis sejak dulu— ia tahu Tao tidak ingin dia menangis— jadi Baekhyun hanya mengizinkan dirinya menangis sampai upacara kematian Tao selesai dilaksanakan.

Keluarga Tao memutuskan untuk mengubur abu Tao di bawah pohon sakura— karena Tao sangat menyukai pohon sakura.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun sejak kepergian Tao.

"Lama tak berjumpa Tao-ah, kabarku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun memandang pohon sakura di hadapannya, "Kami semua baik-baik saja, hubungan Chanyeol dan Kris-ge juga baik-baik saja, mereka terlihat bahagia."

"Hari ini aku membaca ulang buku harianmu, tenang saja aku tidak menangis kok," Baekhyun tersenyum, "terimakasih Tao-ah, terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku dan juga untuk segalanya— aku marah sekali saat kamu tidak datang di kencan kita, malahan Luhan yang datang, kupikir kamu mempermainkanku, tapi jika hari itu kamu tidak menjebak aku dan Luhan, mungkin kami tidak akan berbalikan, haha."

"Dan lihat ini—" Baekhyun menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, "Luhan melamarku! Ini semua berkat kamu, terimakasih Tao-ah."

Baekhyun memeluk pohon sakura tersebut "Aku merindukanmu Tao-ah, dan aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Apa sekarang kamu sudah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu cantik?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Tidak ada jawaban— tentu saja. Hanya ada hembusan angin dan sakura yang berguguran, tapi Baekhyun tahu jawabannya.

"Tao-ah, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu— melihat ruam berbentuk kupu-kupu di wajahmu— aku tahu kamu sudah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, hanya saja mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya."

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya, "bagiku, sejak awal kamu adalah kupu-kupu yang cantik, dan sampai sekarang pun tidak pernah berubah."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya. Tao benar, jalannya masih panjang, dan semua yang akan terjadi ke depannya, apapun itu— Baekhyun juga tidak akan menyesalinya.

.

.

.

"Di kehidupan lain, mungkin aku pantas untukmu."

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini :)

Ini sebenernya sequel dari 'unfinished' (ngga tau deh ini bisa disebut sequel atau engga) :3 bisa dibaca kok kalau mau #numpang promosi /plakk/

Maaf kalo plot kecepetan atau ada typo u,u aku ngga sempet edit sama sekali.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan *bows*


End file.
